fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosa
Biography Rosa first appeared in Tickle, Copycat, and Mime! crossing paths with Yazmyne when both attempted to register for the Aster Discharge, but they were a day early. Rosa was also ineligible for the tournament because she'd only two Pokemon. When a wild Mime Jr. was stealing from many street vendors, Rosa captured it with her Yanma. Rosa registered for the tournament and met many of Yazmyne's friends and rivals. Rosa cleared her first round battle in The Battles are Afoot! with her Yanma. Her second round was against Gordon, where she showcased her Pawniard to face against Gordon's Beldum. The battle carried into Second Round Savagery!. Despite empowering Pawniard's stats to their best, Gordon exposed a weakness in Pawniard's physiology, allowing Beldum to defeat Pawniard and eliminate Rosa from the tournament. Rosa remained for the rest of the tournament, which Gordon won. In Aster's Lily!, Rosa stayed in Aster Town for the chance to face Lily but so did Yazmyne, Dante, and Michael. Yazmyne was booked to battle Lily first, so Dante and the other rivals had to wait and watched the battle. The next day, Rosa had her gym battle against Lily and won with her Pawniard conquering with an Aerial Ace. She then watched Michael's battle against Lily, which ended with Michael's defeat. Rosa was then shocked when Yazmyne slapped Michael for abusing his Pokemon. Rosa returned in Detour into a Haunted Doll House, where she, Megumi, Nick, and Yazmyne met by coincidence after having lost in a forest outside Agartha Mountain. The four of them found a mansion, hoping to lodge there for the night, but they were taunted by an Aron, Gothita, Sableye, and Zorua, who were the reason they were lost in the forest. Rosa and her friends ended the spell effects cast by the small Pokemon and captured them. Rosa personally caught Aron. She and her friends then parted ways. Rosa returned in The Wild Rose Festival, joining her many rivals to ultimately compete in the Wild Rose Masquerade. During the festivities, she showcased her newly evolved Bisharp. When the tournament began, Rosa cleared her first round against Braxton in Brutality in R1! but lost her second round to Jason in Status Tactics: Audrey vs. Megumi. She remained on cite for the rest of the tournament before departing from her rivals. Rosa had a episode dedicated to her in A Single Slash!, where she competed for her seventh Riau Badge in Coralberry City. She battled Diamond in a three on three battle, opening the affair with a Lairon, revealing that her Aron had evolved. Lairon fell to Diamond's Sealeo, leading Rosa to summon Bisharp. Rosa used a combination of Thunder Wave and Swords Dance to paralyze her opponent and drastically empower Bisharp. Doing so allowed, Bisharp to defeat all three of Diamond's Pokémon with a single attack to win Rosa the badge. In Showcase One Pokémon Each! Rosa returned to compete in the Battle Hall Showcase where she debuted her new Hitmontop. With him, they advanced to the semifinals, defeating Audrey and her Kirlia en route, but they lost to Nick and his Hitmonchan in A Showcase of the Hitmons!. After the competition, Rosa departed to battle Ian for her eight Riau badge. Rosa ultimately defeated Ian and qualified for the Middlemist Conference. She had arrived on Rainbow Rose Island by The Regathering of Riau's Champions! and before any of her rivals. Before the competition began, Rosa was struggling to evolve her Yanma but didn't know how. Yazmyne offered her help and they researched that Yanma needed to learn Ancient Power to evolve. Yazmyne enlisted her Aerodactyl to teach Yanma Ancient Power, and after some training, Yanma learned the move and evolved into Yanmega. When the conference began, Rosa was sorted into Haim's section during the opening ceremony. Her opening round occurred in Single Elimination, Part I! was on the Ice battlefield, and she had her new Yanmega battle and defeat a Marowak to advance to the qualifying rounds. Rosa's second round occurred on a rock battlefield in Single Elimination, Part II! Rosa battled Gordon in a 2-on-2 battle. She opened with Yanmega once more but she lost to Gordon's Muk. She intended to use Bisharp but instead relied on Lairon. Changing from her usual tactics slightly, Rosa's Lairon defeated Muk and Gordon's second Pokémon, Ferrothorn to advance Rosa to the second round of qualifications. In the third and final qualifying round, Rosa battled Michael in Speed, Defense, and Power!. She used Mime Jr., Hitmontop, and Bisharp in what was 3-on-3 battle. Despite her best efforts Michael's Pokémon and strategies proved too strong and she was eliminated from the competition. Rosa remained on site until the end of the Middlemist Conference and expressed interest in Mega Evolution after witnessing Audrey and her Mega Gardevoir. Learning that Aggron, her Lairon's final form, could Mega Evolve, Rosa intended to travel to Kalos or Hoenn where Mega Evolution is most prominent. Rosa first returned home to Unova before resuming her journey. Character Rosa is a very upbeat girl who always strives to better herself and her Pokémon. She expresses that she only became a trainer to travel, meet people and Pokemon, and have fun, saying that her true goal is to travel across all of the Pokemon regions. Though she collects badges for regional conferences, Rosa says that she simply needed a direction in her journey. She enters, trusts her Pokemon, does her best, and treats all trainers seriously, not holding back in battles out of respect for her opponent. She does not loom over defeats but is determined to defeat opponents who got the better of her if the situation ever arrives. Rosa does not openly express any particular affinity to a specific Pokemon. However, people have noted her team lacks balance. In battle, Rosa doesn't attack first or at all for a few minutes into the match. She prefers for her Pokemon to improve their stats through moves such as Swords Dance, Double Team, or Cotton Guard first in a match. As they set up preparation, her team focuses on evasion. After she deems preparations are ready, Rosa dedicates her efforts to pure offense. Rosa's strategy incidentally allowed her to win eight badges and quality for the Middlemist Conference faster that any of Yazmyne's other Riau rivals. Pokemon Achievements Badges *Inferno Badge (Prior to Tickle, Copycat, and Mime!) *Bloom Badge (The Bitter Flowers of a Rivalry!) *3 Unknown Badges (prior to The Wild Rose Festival!) *Frozen Badge (A Single Slash!) *Weather Badge (prior to The Regathering of Riau's Champions!) Conference Ranking *Middlemist Conference - Top 16 (Speed, Defense, and Power) Other Competitions *Aster Discharge - Top 8 (Second Round Savagery!) *Wild Rose Masquerade - Top 8 (Status Tactics: Audrey vs. Megumi!) *Battle Hall Showcase - Top 4 (A Showcase of the Hitmons!) Trivia *Rosa's selection of Pokemon is primarily based on Cipher Admin Gorigan of Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness. Related Artcles Category:Aster Discharge Category:Rafflesia Arnoldii Conference Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Wild Rose Masquerade